ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
SSX Wiki
Image04-1.png|Characters|link=http://ssx.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters SSX_Logo-1.png|GamesInternal link|link=http://ssx.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Games soundtracks.PNG|Soundtracks|link=http://ssx.wikia.com/wiki/SSX_Soundtracks Ssx3.jpg|Locations|link=http://ssx.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Tracks Welcome to the SSX wiki! What does SSX stand for? [[Main Page|''Snowboard Supercross'' (more commonly known as SSX) is a ]]series of skiing and snowboarding video games published by EA Sports BIG. It is an arcade-style racing game with larger-than-life courses.SSX Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to all the SSX games. The wiki format allows anyone to create or any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for fans of SSX.thumb|300px|right|SSX Tricky Vocal Session Contents ( ) * SSX Games * SSX Soundtracks *'Characters ' *'Tricks' *'Tracks ' *'Easter Eggs' *'All Mountain Stats' Featured Character Kaori Nishidake Kaori Nishidake is the only female rider who remained a boarder throughout the series. Kaori is Japanese rider who began as positive 15 year-old for the love of snow. In SSX Tricky, the developers changed Kaori's age, making her 17 when in fact she was suppose to be 16 years of age. She plays a cartoon character for one of her farther's shows. Among all the female riders, Kaori is the shortest at 152cm (5 feet). She is best described as having the best laugh on the SSX circuit. Her rider partner has always been Mac Fraser, until SSX On Tour, where Kaori meets a much older skier named Sid. Kaori ages throughout the series, being 19 in SSX 3, 20 in SSX Blur and currently 21 in SSX On Tour. In SSX On Tour, the developers mixed Kaori's style and attitude, she's toned down from being the cutest girl of the circuit, to a much lower toned down version of herself. It is unknown if Kaori will make an appearance in the up coming game:'' SSX: Deadly Descents. SSX News & Updates SSX 1st Look Contest Directly from EA SPORTS SSX: The SSX team up in Vancouver, BC, Canada is excited to be hosting their first Community Event in early May to showcase the next chapter in the franchise to fans from all over the world. The event will include a behind-the-scenes look at the development of the game, hours of hands-on test sessions, followed by roundtable discussions directly with the developers. Do you want to be one of the first to play the new SSX? We are providing an opportunity for five fans of the SSX series to drop into the EA Canada studio to take part in this exclusive community event, play the game, and share your thoughts on what you’d like to see in SSX. From March xx-xx check out the official EA SPORTS SSX Facebook Fanpage to enter into the contest!** Get creative and in 100 words or less tell us why you’re one of the biggest SSX fans. The five winners will be chosen by the SSX Development team and will be flown up to EA Canada along with fansite and website leaders from around the world. You’ve waited years to get your hands on the next SSX game. Wait no more and enter for a chance to be one of the first to ever play the new SSX. *Contest open to residents of North America only. For full contest rules and eligibility requirements, see the SSX Facebook Fanpage. Studio: EA Canada Genres: Sports Brand: SSX EA Video Blog Directly from EA SPORTS SSX: Hey SSX Fans, our first in the series of behind the scenes videos for SSX just went live on Gamespot! Part 1 is an overview of the game and introduces you to the SSX producers who will be featured in future videos. Part 2 is coming soon and will cover an early look at gameplay and tricks. Check out the video and let us know what you think. We threw some Easter Eggs in there for you real fans ;) Check out the video here: 500px Screenshot of the Month '''SSX One time Characters' * Jurgen Angermann ''' *Hiro Karamatsu ' *'Eddie Wachowski ' *'Marisol Diez Delgado' *'Seeiah Owens ' *'Luther Grady' *'Brodi Ford' *'Marty Stieber' *'Viggo Rolig' *'Tyson Logan' *'Sid' *'Felix Lévesque' *'Maya Nolet' On Tour Side Stories ''Side Story 01:Newcomer Tyson Logan wonders if Psymon is as good as they say, especially at the age of 30. Side Story 02: It's Psymon Vs. Tyson, how will this play out in the slopes? Side Story 03: Kaori and Zoe team up with Tyson to compete against Psymon's team; Elise and Mac. Who's the best? : View stories here. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Games Category:Characters Category:Tricks